


Black and Blue

by rsharpe



Series: Erotica Day Challege [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV) Modern AU
Genre: Birthday Spanking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsharpe/pseuds/rsharpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin thought he'd kept his birthday from Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Blue

Vin Tanner began the process of waking up very, very slowly. He gradually became aware that he was, indeed, waking up and no longer dreaming. He knew it was much later than he usually woke by the slanting sunlight falling across his face through the blinds. Hazily, he remembered that the weekend was finally here. Vin was aware that Chris was also still in bed because he could feel that he was being watched.  
Grudgingly opening one eye, he peered up at his lover. Chris was leaning on one elbow beside him, his short blond hair spiked into what J.D. called 'bed hair' . . . The thought of telling Chris Larabee that he had 'bed hair' caused a mischievous grin to form across the younger man's face and he opened the other eye as well to better gauge Chris's mood.

One look at Chris's grim visage caused the grin to fade to neutrality until he figured out what the hell had pissed the man off before his feet had even hit the floor.

"Vin, do you know what day this is?"

"Saturday."

That wasn't the reply Chris wanted, because the frown grew even more apparent. Vin quickly attempted to correct the error.

"July the first?"

"Wrong answer, Vin."

In one fluid motion, Chris sat up and using both hands flipped Vin over so that he was face down across the bed. Before he could react, his hands were pulled behind him and he felt his wrists bound by something soft, like cloth? Chris had moved across him as he tied Vin with the silk necktie he'd retrieved earlier from the closet and now he stood beside the bed, effortlessly holding him immobile.

"Remember the memo I sent out that the evaluation dates had been changed?"

Vin was still half-asleep and confused as hell by the intense questions and the fact that he now lay bound and naked in his, well in their bed.

"Yeah, what the hell has that go to do with . . . "

Chris pushed Vin's head playfully down into the pillow to muffle the rest of his question.

"I'm your direct supervisor, Vin. I'm responsible for your evaluation. Evaluations are now due the first working day after an agent's date of birth."

Suddenly Vin understood that his little subterfuge of continually avoiding all references to his birthday had been futile after all. He groaned inwardly. Chris knew! And now Vin knew he was in for it.

"You've been a bad boy, Vin."

With that warning, Vin felt the first stinging slap across his bare buttocks. He tried to avoid the punishment, but he was off balance on the soft bed and Chris literally had the upper hand.

First he squirmed under the blows in silence, determined that he wouldn't give Chris the satisfaction of . . .

"Ouch!"

Chris had landed a particularly smart smack across the lower curve of Vin's buttocks and he gave in to the increasing pain. Maybe if he yelled a couple of times, Chris would . . .

"Hey, that hurts!"

This was too much. Not only was Chris actually spanking him on his birthday, but he was starting to hit him really hard . . . and he was laughing!

At the same time Vin realized that this was just a joke on Chris's part, his face started to get as red as his behind . . . he was getting hard from the repeated friction of the blows across his rear that pushed him down against the bed.

"Had enough?"

Vin had turned his head into the pillow to hide the color he felt flood his face with the realization that the uncharacteristic horseplay from Chris was getting him horny as hell. Unable to reply, he nodded his head vigorously hoping that he could hide his burgeoning erection when Chris released him.

The spanking stopped as soon as he indicated that he'd had enough and Vin felt the knot in the silky material holding his wrists together released. But instead of turning over and retaliating for the injuries that still stung, he was frozen in embarrassment.

"Vin?"

Vin knew he had to move eventually. Maybe he could just . . .

Without warning, he found himself face up on the bed with a full erection as Chris rolled him back over to make sure he hadn't really hurt the 'birthday boy.'

"Well . . . looks like you've got a 'present' for me too . . . "

\- end -


End file.
